I Dream On
by RiddleMeThis17
Summary: In where Hermione meets Draco before either of them find Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express. May become a multi-chaptered fic depending on the reception. Title is an anagram of 'Dramione'. Rated K... For now.


**Dramione is an anagram for 'I dream on'. Just think about that.**

The first time she set eyes on him, almost crashing into him as she wandered around the Express, she was sure he'd yell at her, shove her out-of-the-way, or ignore her altogether.

She never expected him to catch her as she fell, and gently ask if she was alright.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said quickly, pulling away from him. She felt her face heat up, and she nervously pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking away from him.

"You're a muggle-born, aren't you?" He asked. He didn't sound accusatory, as if it were a bad thing, merely curious.

She looked up, breathing in deeply. Was he trying to undermine her? She stared into his eyes, noting how bright of a colour they were, before replying. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

He shrugged. "Not at all. You should keep yourself quiet, though. Excuse me, I need to get through."

She stayed still. "You're going to judge me based on the fact that my parents aren't magical?"

He raised an eyebrow, appearing to be ready to push her out of his way, but then he crossed his arms. "Not entirely. This world isn't very approving of them, however."

"I read on it. It's absolute rubbish," she said, crossing her arms as well.

"It's tradition," he returned. "You wouldn't understand."

She leaned against the wall of the narrow corridor, her feet stopping at the other side of the small space. Surely he wouldn't just leave her.

"Is this because of the witch burnings?" She asked. She'd always wanted to know the true reason muggle-borns were discriminated. Books told a lot, but in such a society, it wasn't much. Voldemort reminded her an awful lot of Hitler, though.

The boy looked amused. "Somewhat."

"How so?" She was desperate to keep the conversation going. She wanted to know more. And this boy didn't look like he was bored or annoyed of her.

He smirked, rolling his eyes. Alright, perhaps he was annoyed with her. "Muggles persecuted wizards and witches centuries ago. If we ran into your world, killing any Muggle just because they weren't magical, wouldn't you feel like Squibs shouldn't be allowed in Muggle society?"

Hermione furrowed his brow. He did have a point. "But you have magic. And anti-Muggle charms, and other spells that'll keep you hidden. It's not fair. Muggles can be found almost anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow, as if to prove his point. "Magic is superior."

"Even to the Muggle technology?" She straightened up, her hands on her hips. "Muggles can talk from long distances like Floo calls. We can talk without a fireplace, and while we go from place to place. We don't need owls to send our mail, which is animal abuse, we have people who do it. We have a technology called the Internet, where you can communicate and type messages to others and receive it immediately. We have films, and television programmes, where we can watch a story happen in front of us in a tiny box. We use lights instead of candles, so we won't accidentally set something on fire. We don't need magic to survive."

The boy stayed silent for a while. "What would be the Muggle equal to Apparation, then?"

She paused. "Trains, like this one. Buses, like the Knight Bus, except we have specific routes where buses go. We have aeroplanes, we can fly over land and water. We have boats too, where we can travel along water." She explained.

The boy's face remained expressionless, before a genuine smile broke out over his face.

He held out his hand. "You'll find that some families are more lenient about muggle-borns than others. My parents don't approve, however, you are smart. For a muggle-born." She rolled her eyes.

"You're alright, for a wizard." She grinned. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione, I'm Draco Malfoy."

**Noooooo idea where I'm going with this, I just wondered what would happen if Hermione met Draco before they met Harry and Ron. Although, I _know_ made Draco rather OOC. It's difficult to write first year Draco without making him OOC, since he's supposed to be the bully of the story.**

**However, I like to think that purebloods pride intelligence as much as blood purity.**

**Please tell me if you liked it! Or if you hated it, but if you did, then thanks for taking the time to say so.**

**DFTBA, my fellow Potterheads!**

**~RiddleMeThis17**


End file.
